ZSF2/John Dalton
Pending Points *'Minor:' 3 *'Moderate:' 2 *'Major:' 2 Condition *'Verified:' 04/10/2013 (Job 03/10/13) **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 8+0/24 **'Stamina:' 17/21 ***Regen: 16/Day **'Mana:' 21/21 ***Regen: 16/Day Skills Attributes (256) *'Agility(+): '+50 *'Allure(^*):' +31(9/15) *'Endurance(++):' +30(0/14) *'Mana(*):' +21(7/12) *'Body Control(^+):' +21(1.5/10) *'Athletics(+):' +20(3.5/9) *'Perception(++):' +18 *'Learning(*):' +18(0/11) *'Resolve(^++):' +15(0.5/9) *'Reading(+):' +13(1/7) *'Training(++):' +10(2/7) *'Strength(+):' +7(1/5) *'Teaching(++):' +2 Combat (137) *'Sword Training(+):' +50 *'Firearm Training(*):' +22 *'Pistol Training(+):' +20 *'Blade Training(++):' +12(3/8) *'Melee Training(*):' +12(1/9) *'Armor Training(+):' +10(0/6) *'One-Handed Training(*):' +9(3/8) *'Staff Training(+):' +2 Magic (69) *'Lightning Element(++):' +30(0/14) *'Light Element(*):' +16 *'Destruction Element(*+):' +10 *'Space Element(*):' +5(1/6) *'Air Element(++):' +3 *'Creation Element(*+):' +3 *'Pure Element(*++):' +1(1.5/7) *'Soul Element(*+):' +1 Psy-Techs (20) *'Teleport(*):' +10(5/8) *'Empathy(*):' +10(0/8) Leadership (20) *'Tactics(++):' +20 Constructive (97) *'Computers(=):' +52 *'Electronics(+):' +20 *'Mechanics(++):' +18 *'Cooking(+):' +10 *'Ammunition(+):' +2 *'Firearms:' -5 Knowledge (89) *'Metaphysics(*):' +50(0/21) *'Technology(++):' +19(8/10) *'Engineering(++):' +13(0/8) *'Chemistry(++):' +5 *'Japanese Culture(=):' +2 Recreational (10) *'Video Games(=):' +10 Survival (10) *'Traceless(^+):' +10(1/6) *'Packrat(+):' +5 *'Foraging(+):' -5 Vehicles (15) *'Driving(++):' +10 *'Medium(+):' +5 Uniques (53) *'Protagonist(Z):' +20(1/56) *'Fortune(*):' +20(0/11) *'Mimic(*):' +12 *'Shapeshift(*+):' +1(8.5/30) Affinities Affinity(319) *'Chris Rodfield:' +5 *'Mitzi Soma:' +3 *'Monk:' +2 *'Jenny Anderson:' +1 *'Erik Johnson:' +12 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +4 *'Keu:' +2 *'Shara Lopez:' +26(2/26) *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +1 *'Damien:' +5 *'Enix:' +4 *'Kiyo Higgins:' +7 *'Drake Higgins:' +31/+6/+14 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +19(8/19) *'Amber Woods:' +7 *'John Hikara:' +6 *'Hero Hikara:' +7 *'Silians Lancastor:' +21 *'Grig Williams:' +2 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 *'Tom Harris:' +5 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +3 *'Jack Sartell:' +5 *'Karisa Sartell:' +10(3/10) *'Addy:' +1 *'Houston:' +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +4 *'Alan Dalton:' +16(4/16) *'Tobias Andiron:' +8 *'Cathrine Richards:' +5 *'Tracie Stern:' +9 *'Lauren Jackson:' +3 *'Alice Kepler:' +2 *'Jim Marks:' +1 *'William Peluso:' +6 *'Vulpes:' +3 *'Alice Calina:' +4 *'Max Richter:' +2 *'Kayla Jhun:' +2 *'Anastasia Olson:' +21 *'Blythe Robertson:' +0/+1/+0 *'Daniel Bryant:' +1 *'Roan Terran:' +5 *'Michael Harrington:' +5 *'Anthon Tark:' +1 *'Chance Clarence:' +1 *'Fulgurant:' +4 *'Vance Roanson:' +3 *'Star-Chaser:' +1 Perks *'Eye In The Sky' (+30 Computers) **Allows the influence and upkeep of (Skill/10) sensor/technical devices without having to maintain the equipment to do so. *'Astra' (+30 Agility) **When attacking, grants a (Skill/2)% chance of dealing Skill/15 additional attacks at +30 Lethality/+5 Wounds. Costs 5 Stamina. *'Cyberkinesis' (+50 Computers) **Provides magic-like bonus at +(Skill/2) for the influence and enchanting of electronic devices. *'Parry' (+30 Sword Training) **Grants a (Skill/2) bonus to defense rolls against melee attacks. *'"' (+30 Lightning) ** *'Die Hard' (+30 Endurance) **Allows to withstand an additional mortal wound. *'Cross-Wielding' (+10 Protagonist) **+1 Speed when wielding any two weapons. *'"' (+30 Metaphysics) ** *'Spirit Of Friendship' (+30 Charisma) **Provides Affinity/25 to Charisma-related skill checks. *'Anything You Can Do...' (+20 Protagonist) **Grants a Skill/3 bonus to all rolls Protagonist does not supercede. *'Mage Knight' (+50 Sword Training) **While channeling during sword attacks, 1/2 Magic Bonus of the channel is applied. *'Vantage' (+50 Agility) *Grants a Skill/3 bonus to accuracy for Intercepts only; provides Skill/2 Stamina for Intercepts. Flaws *'Hard of Sight' **- Items Equipment *'Head:' Soulbound Reinforced(*++) Baseball Cap *'Body:' Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie *'Arms:' Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves *'Feet:' Good(+) Combat Boots *'Pack:' Travel Backpack(=) *'Belt:' Decent (=) Basic Belt *'Othr:' Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant) *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals *'Acc2:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin Weapons *''Fulgurant'' (Well Enchanted(**) Longsword): 40/2/+20; 5/11 Mana **Enchantment: Storm Affinity (+5 Lightning/Wind) **Special: Storm Slash - Allows ranged attack at -10 lethality and +5 Accuracy. Costs 2 Mana. **Special: Sentience ***'Mana:' +11(0.5/8) ***'Know(Anatomy):' +10 ***'Telepathy:' +10 ***'Channeling:' +5 ***'Learning:' +5 ***'Lightning:' +5 ***'Perception:' +5 ***'Tactics:' +5 ***'Wind:' +5 ***'Disguise:' -5 *''Feminus Ignis'' (Modified(*) SPAS-12): 40/2/+10(+15); 5/5 Mana; 12 Gauge (3 Units) **Enchantment: Nuke Affinity (+3 Fire/+3 Nuclear) **Attachment: Red Dot Sight (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 8 Round Tube Mag (8/8) **Special: Solar Shot - Charges weapon for -20 Lethality, +10 Accuracy, and +1 AoE. Requires 1 turn charge and 5 mana. *'Modified(*) Colt M1911A1:' 55/2/+10; .45 ACP **Attachment: Silencer **Special: - *'Improved(++) Bren Ten:' 50/2/+10; 10mm Auto *'Improved(++) Military M4A1:' 50/3/+15(+20); -5 Recoil; 5.56x45mm NATO **Attachment: Red Dot Sight (+5 Accuracy) **Special: Full Auto - Can fire at AoE 5 for 10 bullets. *'Good(+) Military FN M249 SAW:' 50/3/+10; 5.56x45mm NATO **Special: AutoFire - Can change Speed 3 in to AoE 5 at 10 bullets a round *''Lifedrinker'' (Enchanted(*) Longsword): 45/2/+10; **Mod: Duct Taped **Special: Mana Drain Equips *'Soulbound Reinforced(*++) Baseball Cap:' +30 LR, +10 Defense, -1 Perception **Modification: Erik's Memory (+5 LR, +15 Charisma, +5 Protagonist) **Modification: Weather Resistance (+15 Weather Resist) **Modification: Built-In Communicator **Special: Great Leader - +15 To Leadership calculations *'Modified(*) Soldier Helmet:' +20 LR, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy; ignores the first head wound in battle. **Special: Tinfoil Hat - +25 to mental resist against mental effects. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals:' Grants +10 to Sight checks; Reduces innate sight penalties by 15. **Special: Aura Sense - Detect magical items and people with at least 10 Mana; +15 to Perception checks when either is being searched for. *'Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie:' +25 Defense, -5 Mobility **Enchantment: Light Affinity (+15 Light) **Special: Light Shaper - Takes half damage from light; boosts Light Affinity. *'Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves:' +5 to Magic/Shotguns. Ignores the first arm wound in battle. **Special: Buckcasting - An additional +10 to using magic on a shotgun. *'Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant):' Can carry a sword without taking a slot. **Special: Mana Overflow - Excess Mana from stored item is carried over to the owner. *'Good(+) Combat Boots:' +5 Traction/Unarmed attacks; ignores the first leg/foot wound in battle. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal:' +5 to Lightning/Chaos/Lunar magic **Special: Call of the Wild - On the week of a full moon, this can be invoked; Mana, Strength, and Athletics increase +10, but for every 2 rounds active, -5 Stamina drain. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin:' +5 Willpower **Special: Mind Noise - Allows use of Telepathy at +5. *'Travel Backpack(=):' *'Decent(=) Basic Belt:' Consumables *'12-Gauge Shells' (x7) *'Extended Bren Ten Magazine:' 13/19 e *'Extended Bren Ten Magazine:' 19/19 *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 e *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 98/200 e *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 200/200 *Snack Cakes *Art Pencils *Magnet *5 sets of + Quality Glasses *8 sets of (+) Quality Caps Ammunition *'.45 ACP rounds' (x8) *'10mm Auto rounds' (x4) Accessories *'(+)zPhone v2.101' **'Modification:' Eye in the Sky *'Unknown(*) Meteoric Crystal:' *'iPhones/iPads(-)' (x17) *'Modded(=) iPhone' (x4) **Mod: Eye in the Sky Books *'Journal' *'Large ''100 Gaming tricks, tips, and Cheat codes for the SNES!(++):' +10 Bonus, 70 Successes *'Awesome(*) Basics of Magic Research III:' (Thick Educational Magic Instructional Book) -10 Bonus, 40 Successes (Skills must be +1 before taking successes from this book) **'Special:' Cross Element Research III - For Every element you have, 10 free successes to the Tier 3 Element of your choice Tools *'Awesome(*)Laptop:' +10 **'OS:' (*+) Relevant OS (+7 Computers) ***'Special:' Adaptive User Preferences - Grants +1 check for every 2 hours of work **'Special:' Save States - Minimum Failure DC on Computer checks is reduced by 15. *'Weapon Case''' *'Flashlight' *'Fender Stratocastor' *'Neural Command Receiver' *'Nissan 280ZX Keys' *'Stunt Motorcycle Keys' *'Armored Motorcycle Keys' Decent(=) Electrician Kit Poor (--) Swiss Army Knife Roll of Duct Tape(=) (x5) Back-up Stash *111 Units of (=)Copper *13 Units of (=)Iron *87 Units of (+)Silicon *74 Units of (+)Nickel *70 Units of (*)Meteoric Steel *56 Units of (+)Zinc *13 Units of (++)Tungsten *12 Units of (++)Aluminum *12 Units of (*+)Gold *9.3 Units of (++)Silver Book Records *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Melee Training: 44/40(44) Mastered **Blade Training: 43/40(43) Mastered **Sword Training: 0/40(8) *'Multiguide Instructional(++): Changing Times - Technological Evolution in an Apocalyptic Era:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Knowledge (Engineering): 65/60(65) Mastered **Knowledge (Physics): 0/60(66) **Knowledge (Technology): 50/60(50) Mastered Quick Rolls Combat *'Fulgurant:' +78 **'Storm Slash:' +83 *'Bren Ten:' +51 *'M1911A1:' +51 *'Feminus Ignis:' +51 **'Solar Shot:' +71 *'M249:' +32 *'Everything Else:' +16 *'Defense:' +61 (+21 Parry vs Melee) **'Hoodie:' +86 (+21 Parry vs Melee) Magic *'Lightning:' +35 (+5 Gloves) *'Light:' +34 (+5 Gloves) *'Air:' +24 (+5 Gloves) *'Space:' +19 (+5 Gloves) *'Soul:' +19 (+5 Gloves) *'Creation:' +19 (+5 Gloves) *'Destruction:' +19 (+5 Gloves) Constructive *'Computers:' +87 (w/Laptop) *'Electronics:' +54 (before tools) *'Everything Else:' +16 (before tools) Leadership *'Tactics:' +10 *'Everything Else:''' +9 History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters Category:Characters